The alone, the broken, and the damned
by Tiarna
Summary: Ebony a young girl alone in this world,is taken away from Konoha by Itachi. She then meets the members of Akatsuki. How will she effect them? How will she change the way they act? No pairings. WARNING contains selfharming,abuse, and violence.


**The broken, the alone and the dammed**

**A/N This is just back story really, setting the scene for the rest of the story. There will be no pairings in this thought I should let you know. **

It was an ordinary day in the village of Konoha. The sun was out, there were no clouds. The villagers were going about their daily business. Suddenly out of nowhere a black blur speed past them knocking them flying in all directions. Leaving a trail of confusion and curses behind it.

"Sorry, so sorry." The blur shouted while fleeing the mad villager's cries.

In the ninja academy of Konoha Iruka was shouting at Naruto for some prank he had pulled. The rest of the class looked bored. The girls of the class entertaining themselves by sneaking lustful glances at the class heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha, who for his part ignored them continuing to stare into space absorbed in his own thoughts.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Iruka said.

As the door slowly opened all eyes turned to the figure revealed. In the doorway stood a girl of about 12. She was just below average height with large brown eyes. Her blue black hair was cut short on one side just above her ear sharply contrasting with the left side where it fell to her jaw. Her left eye was obscured by her hair. She was clothed all in black. A black long sleeved jumper with red trimming and a pair of black baggy trousers again trimmed with red. A bright red blush painted her normally pale complexion.

"Sorry, Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei. I-I overslept." She said flustered and embarrassed.

"As this is the first time you've been late I'll let you off. Don't let it happen again. Now go sit down."

The girl made her way as quickly as possible to the only seat left in the room, blushing bright red with embarrassment as everyone's eyes continued to watch her. Sitting down next to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, Naruto shot her his trademark grin, silently shooting her thumbs up in thanks for distracting Iruka's attention from him. She replied with a shaky grin of her own.

The lesson passed quickly with no further interruptions. At the end the class dispersed all going their separate directions in groups of twos and threes. There were three exceptions Naruto, Sasuke and the girl. Sasuke just walk out on his own ignoring all the girls begging him to go train with them. Naruto and the girl walked out of the classroom together.

"See ya tomorrow, Ebony."

"Yeah, see you then."

The two then separated each of them going their own way. Ebony walked the long trek home alone head down looking at her feet. She dreaded going home, but where else could she go? She had no friends. It had been this way as long as she could remember, everyone at academy was really nice to her , but it was only superficial none of them could be bothered to actually be friends, to meet up after school, to hang out , and to just generally do the things friends do.

Too quickly for her liking Ebony arrived home.

"Welcome home, Ebony, ready for another night of fun." Her father said with a grin that wouldn't look out of place on a psychopath, sending a shiver down Ebony's spine.

Scared and knowing that she had to be careful not to antagonise her father she replied "Of course, father." Fixing a big, fake grin on her face.

"Dinner's ready, you two." Ebony's mother virtually whispered from the kitchen.

"Speak up, Bitch." Her husband shouted.

_Just what we needed dad's been drinking again. Tonight's going to be a bad one._ She sighed resigned to her fate. Wanting to protect her mum from her dad's wrath she distracted him by taking him by the hand and pulling him into the dining room, all the while wearing a fixed silly smile. The smile was her defence against her father's poisonous glares, one of which he was sending her now.

"Come on, dad, let's sit down and wait for mum to bring us dinner."

He just sat down in a huff yanking his hand away from her's. Her mother came in with the food. The three of them ate in a tense, awkward silence. The atmosphere was so thick that you cut it with a knife. Ebony hated this and tried to fill the silence with speech by babberling on about what had happened at school, who liked who, who had gotten the highest grades that had the lowest, and so on. Eventually near the end of the meal her father sent her a glare to shut her up. With a sigh she did.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! If you have nothing worth while saying keep your mouth shut."

"Sure, dad." She replied forcing the grin to her face while blinking back tears.

Soon the meal was over, Ebony quickly helped her mum clear up and clean the dishes all the while wishing that by the time they'd finished her dad would have calmed down.

Unfortunately Ebony's wish was not to be granted. As she was walking though the door to go to her room a hand grabbed the scruff of her jumper pulling her back and throwing her across the room. She hit the wall with a dull thud before slowly sliding down it, to collapse in a pool at the bottom.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING TO?"

Saying nothing she just got to her feet. Her mother had come out of the kitchen; she stood protectively in front of her daughter. As she opened her mouth to defend Ebony the man coolly and calmly backhanded his wife causing her to fall to the floor blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Letting out a cry of pain she crawled to the nearest corner and pulled her legs to her chest began rocking back and forth sobbing.

Ebony sighed, _why does she even bother? All she does is make him madder. If she wanted to help me why doesn't she take me away from him?_

Advancing on his daughter slowly the man began to rain a flurry of punches on her. She automatically blocked them, sending a tingling shock through her arms with each impact.

"AVERAGE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE BETTER?"

_Why does he put me though this test? Every night the same song and dance. Why does he do this?_

Putting on a sudden burst of speed he grabbed his daughter's arms pinning them above her head, slamming her body against the wall with a thud. She began to struggle, trying to break his hold.

This just made him laugh. He ran a hand seductively down her front stopping between her legs. Feeling her tense and seeing the fear appear in her eyes.

"That look makes you look beautiful, you know." He sniggered coldly.

With this her breathing increased, gasping air in big gulps she was petrified. _Is my father going to rape me? God, please, NO!_

"You are so STUPID, it's pathetic. I'm your father. I'm not going to rape you." He said with a bark of cold laughter.

This caused Ebony to relax. Making the pain worse when her father slammed his fist into her stomach causing a gasp of pain to escape her and forcing tears to her eyes. The only thing that kept her from falling to her knees was her father's arm where he had her pinned.

"Dad, why are you doing this?"

He didn't even answer just sent another punch her way all she could do was to watch as his fist connected with her flesh leaving a red patch, he continued covering her in the punches.

After a while he moved his arm, she felt so battered and sore from her father's administrations that she just let her tired, aching body fall to the floor. Where she sat looking pitifully up at him. He laughed at her before shooting her a look of disgust. He turned storming out of the house slamming the door with a crash. Her mother took this as a sign to escape, jumping to her feet she ran upstairs. Ebony heard a door close as her mother shut herself in her room.

Now she was alone the dam holding her tears back broke, in a flood they poured down her face. Pulling her knees up to her chest she sobbed quietly letting the tears flow out of her hopeing that as her tears flowed away so would her pain. No such luck. She was spent. There were no tears left, they had all left her, even her tears had left her on her own.

She stood up, fleeing to her room. Pulling her clothes off and chucking them on the floor in a messy pile. She walked to her bed finding and pulling on her navy blue pjs. Reaching a pale hand under her bed she pulled out a glinting object. She cradled this kunai knife to her breast.

_How easy it would be to end it? End all the pain and suffering. All it would take is a few quick slashes to my throat and wrists._ With this thought she moved the knife til it was hovering over her left wrist. With a quick downward slashing movement the knife shot towards her wrist. At the last moment she stopped the knife's descent. _ Who am I kidding?_ She laughed bitterly. _I'm too much of a coward to escape this pain. This pain's too much. Why does my father hate me so much?_ _Why must he hurt me so much? Why can't I be loved? _Tears began to well up again. She slowly pulled up her sleeve bit by bit revealing pale, white scars, and horrible half healed slashes. Looking at the wounds her big brown eyes filled with self-hate and disgust.

Suddenly, she violently pulled the knife across her arm, leaving behind a red argy looking line, crimson red fluid quickly filled the wound. Calm now first blood had been drawn. She coolly began madly slashing at her arms and legs covering herself in strawberry gashes that bled crimson. The blood dripping off her, flowing in rivulets down her arms and legs. Every time the knife hit her she let out a little whimper of pain. As she cut it was like she was cutting away her pain. The physical pain she was inflicting upon herself masking her emotional pain. The pain of being all alone in this world.

_I'm all alone in this world. No one would care if I take these simple cuts too far. I have no friends, my father abuses me, my mother is powerless to do anything. What have I got to live for?_

The tears welling in her eyes overflowed two drops falling onto her arm mingling with her blood. This seemed to bring her back to reality. The kunai knife dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers.

_What's wrong with me? I must be sick, insane, I'm mad. Doing this to myself… I'm a freak an outcast. How can I expect to be loved or have friends when I do this to myself! I AM SO STUPID!_

**A/N I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review I would love to know what you think. This chap's depressing, it's gets happier later, honest.**


End file.
